To The Sky
by Quicquidlibet
Summary: "Chase your dreams and remember me, sweet bravery, cos after all those wings will take you up so high... So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind and take to the sky." Not a songfic. MR/KND xover. pairings ? : 3/4 2/5 Fax Nazzy
1. Start: All Down Hill From Here

**A/N: 'Ello there. Jessica here. I'm a little freaked out because last I checked, this is the first in this category. Plus, I think my readers are gonna maim and torture me for not updating my other stories... I swear I'm not abandoning my other stories, I just need to get re-obsessed with them. Well, here's a story with my current obsessions: Maximum Ride and the Kids Next Door. Neither of which I own.**

**FYI: in this story, the flock were only in the School for two years, not their whole life and they ran away two years ago (a total of four years). They have no memories of their lives before Itex took them. Also, I can't write accents so just picture them in you're mind.**

**

* * *

**

**POV: Max**

Ok, so I'll admit, I cried. The state of the flock was the blame of _that_ catastrophe. Why? Well that's because of the broken state it was in.

Fang? – gone.

Iggy? – ran away.

Nudge? – after Iggy.

Gazzy? – with Nudge.

Angel? – with me.

Total? – with me and Angel.

Dylan? – dead.

Yep, I had finally accepted Dylan into the flock. And then he died.

Let that be a lesson to children everywhere – loving Maximum Ride is never a good idea.

* * *

Now I bet you're wondering, how had we ended up like this? Well, probably not about Fang, you probably know from his blog. But I bet you're wondering about the rest.

A month ago, just a week after we discovered Dylan's expiration date, Jeb (that stinking traitor) showed up on our door with a "peace offering." It was a device that could bring back our memories from before the School.

You know what I found out? You know my lovely mother, Dr. Martinez? Yeah, she's a liar. I don't have a lovely mother. Or any mother at all. I was – am? I guess I still qualify – an orphan. Little Madison No-Last-Name.

I choose to keep going by Maximum Ride. It has a nice ring to it.

Anyway the story was pretty much the same for Nudge (Marissa), Gazzy (Jason), and Angel (Abby). As for Total? He was human before. His name was Tim. That's all we know.

I don't know about Iggy or Dylan. They wouldn't tell me. Except they both developed Australian accents after they got their memories back. It was kinda freaky.

Now for the topic of Dylan. Like I said, he got an expiration date. Apparently it kicked in if I didn't love him back by a certain date. So he decided to give his eyes to Iggy. Iggy could _see_. _Finally._ He was so nice.

But the part that broke my heart the most?

Iggy's reaction to his death.

* * *

**POV: 3rd omniscient**

Iggy walked out of the make-shift hospital room, barely holding back tears. Dylan was dead.

"Iggy?" the Gasman asked quietly, the room tense.

"He's dead," the former blind boy choked out, his voice thick in his newly acquired accent.

"I'm sorry, Ig," Max told him softly. "Things will get better. You'll see." She smiled sadly at her lame pun.

"No! It won't! Not for me at least! You'll get over it! You didn't really know him! You didn't know who he was! You didn't know that legally, he was only five years old. In a fifteen year old's body. Designed to love _you._ He was _five,_ Max. _FIVE. _And now he's dead. No kid should _die _at five years old!" he yelled, his accent getting thicker out of anger, tears running down his face. "And you know the worst part? I was supposed to protect him. And I failed. My little brother is _dead_, Max. And he had no memory of me at all, because they took me when he was one. Joey is _dead!_ And you're telling me it'll get _BETTER?_"

The others stared in silent shock as he stalked away, locking himself in his room. Only one word passed through their minds.

_Brother?_

* * *

**Whoa, intense much? Haha, I totally ruined the moment. I just thought I'd give you a few little fun facts of useless stuff in relation to this fic. I named this To The Sky because it was – weirdly enough – inspired by Owl City's "To The Sky" which I LOVE. I had this sudden vision of Numbah 3 singing along to it happily and Iggy watching with a knowing smirk. And then I thought, "okay, why's he there?" And thus, this tale was born!**

**Lately, I've been really into Iggy stories because my friend Abby is in love with him and she's got me wishing he was my big brother. And since she loves the Maximum Ride series so much and it was her birthday last Saturday, I made her Angel's past self before she was kidnapped at the age of two.**

**I really enjoyed writing this, especially Iggy's emotional speech. That was my favorite part. :)**

**Anyway, I'll shut up now.**

**This is Numbah 827 of the TND, signing out!**


	2. Step 1: Good Night, Sleep Tight

**A/N: Hey, so this story is going to jump around a lot. Sorry, but I thought I should warn you. It's just how I write. Don't worry, I'll try to make it so it's not so confusing.**

**Also, how many people thought this was a one shot? Because I just realized I forgot to say it wasn't.**

**FYI: Sector V are 11 in the beginning of this chapter and Numbah 1 is still in space.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or the Kids Next Door. I'm not a man, therefore I can't be James Patterson or Mr. Warburton. Honestly.**

**Onward with the story!**

* * *

**Four Years Previous, POV: Numbah 3 Kuki Sanban**

"Numbah Four!" I sang loudly with a smile. I had just gotten another Rainbow Monkey for my collection. "Come play with me!"

"Hey Numbah Three. Numbah Four's going to a baseball game with his dad today, remember? You were the first one he told," Numbah Two told me, looking up from his latest invention. My smile dropped for a second before it was back, quick as lightening.

"Right! I forgot. Do you wanna play with me instead?" I asked, knowing he'd say no.

"Sorry Numbah Three, but I really got work on this. Maybe some other time," he replied, just as I expected. I left the room and sighed. Everyone was too busy to play with me today. Usually Numbah Four would play with me after I pouted a little bit, but even he had something to do today.

* * *

Later that day was when it happened. I was waiting by my window, watching for Numbah Four and his dad to drive up. I saw them. But I didn't see the other car. And neither did they.

I went to their funeral. Why wouldn't I? Mrs. Beatles moved back to Australia with Joey after the accident. I never saw them again.

I cried my eyes out that day. I never got to tell him just how much I liked him. Right then and there, I vowed to visit his grave every day, even when I get decommissioned. He didn't deserve to be lonely in the graveyard.

We'll miss you, Numbah Four. No – we'll miss you Wally Beatles.

* * *

**Present Day, Sector V Tree House, POV: 3rd omniscient**

The transmitter in the tree house burst to life, grabbing the attention of the four teens.

"Numbah One? You there?" Numbah Three-Sixty-Two, or Rachel as she was better known, appeared on the screen.

"We're all here. You have a mission for us?" Numbah One, or Nigel, replied.

"Yes, I'm afraid." As a sector of teen operatives, they didn't get very many missions. They usually were only called in when the mission was too dangerous for regular operatives to handle. "The sector we sent to the Delightful Teens From Down The Lane's mansion seem to have been captured. Luckily, they managed to destroy the Delightfulizer, but we need you to rescue them. You'll need to hurry," the Soopreme Leader informed them gravely. They set out once the transmitter went blank.

* * *

**Present Day, Delightful Manor, POV: 3rd omniscient**

"Yo," came an accented greeting when the five ten-year-old kids were thrown in a small cage in the basement. They looked up to see a tall blonde teenage boy in the cage with them, most likely fifteen or older. "You from the KND?"

"What's it to ya, _teenager?_" one growled, spitting hatred. While he said this, he and the other four kids scooted against the side of the cage, as far away from the teenager as they could.

"Just curious. Never expected you to get caught," the teen responded, still with an accent. If they had to name it, they would have guessed Australian, it was a pretty thick accent.

"How can we be sure you ain't in here to finish us off?" the first kid retorted, most likely the leader.

"It's five against one. Even the Delightful Dorks aren't that dumb," the teen replied with a shrug. He leaned lazily against the side of the cage opposite of them. "And I bet you have back-up coming, right? Think you could let me out with you when they get here? I've been in here for days now."

"Yeah right! Like we'd help a stupid teenager!" a girl shouted angrily.

"Uh, Numbah Ninety-Eight?" another boy added quietly. "Numbah Three-Sixty-Two said our back-up would be teenagers, remember? She said they're a sector from the TND."

"Numbah Three-Sixty-Two is still in charge?" the teen asked with one eyebrow raised. "I thought she would've been decommissioned two years ago. She's fifteen now, like me."

"And just how do you know her if you were decommissioned, eh?" the first one accused. The teen flashed a grin at that.

"I never said I was decommissioned. I was a little busy on the day I was supposed to. You know, being experimented on and all that," he replied. "The cruddy adults had me locked up."

The kids rolled their eyes at that and were about to reply when the door to basement burst open, revealing four figures.

* * *

**Present Day, Delightful Manor, POV: Numbah Three Kuki Sanban**

"Alright, we're here to help. You guys okay?" Numbah One asked the kids. I looked and saw they were locked in a cage with, oddly enough, a teenager.

"Yeah, except we're stuck with him," Numbah Ninety-Eight snapped, pointing at the teen. I smiled at that, she never liked teenagers, not even us members of the Teens Next Door.

"Okay, Numbah Five, Numbah Three, you stand guard. Watch out for the Delightfuls. Me and Numbah Two will get them out," Numbah One ordered and we nodded. I saw the teenager's eyes go wide with shock, but he kept silent. I wondered, who was he? Why was he there?

Numbahs One and Two picked the lock in under a minute and the kids and teen were free. The teenager burst out the door quickly, eager to get out of the cramped cage. Numbah Two just barely dodged the boy-turned-bullet in his haste to get out. The kids followed him at normal speed, glaring at him in annoyance.

"Why so quick to leave? Afraid of us kids?" Numbah Ninety-Nine, the leader, taunted.

"Nah. Just claustrophobic," the teen retorted. When they gave him blank looks, he chuckled. "Fear of small places." Was that an Australian accent?

"Stop chatting and get moving. The Delightfuls could be here any second," Numbah One commanded. He really hated it when we took our time.

"Too late, Nigel. We're already here," the Delightful Teens From Down The Lane stated in that eery, five person voice of theirs. They were in another one of the contraptions and had night-vision goggles on. Why the night-vision goggles? The lights were on.

"Just let us out, Dorks," the Australian snapped. I looked at him in shock. Not that I'm complaining, but what did he have against them?

"Now, now. Is that any way to treat your host?" the Delightfuls scolded him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." I, of course, was not expecting that response, so I snickered. I saw him glance at me with one eyebrow raised. "What's so funny?"

"I don't really know," I giggled. I saw the five kids look at me in disgust. The probably thought I was flirting, Eww... I don't like any one now that Numbah Four's dead.

I wasn't paying attention to what the Delightful Teens said while I was laughing, so I don't know what they said. And then the lights went out.

Oh, so that's why they had the goggles.

* * *

**Ack, I really wanted to add more to this chapter, but I figured it's long enough as is, so I left it here. I'm already starting on the next chapter. I can't wait, even thought I know what's going to happen... Is that weird?**

**Although I think it's fairly obvious, please guess who the teenage guy is and why Iggy has an accent. You don't have to, but I'd appreciate it.**

**Also, this story takes place after Fang but before Angel, because I don't have a copy of Angel and I don't really remember what happened in it. Plus, from what I do remember, I don't like what happened in it. Sorry for any disappointment.**

**Up is not down,**

– **Numbah 827, signing out!**


	3. Step 2: Rule Numbah Four

****

A/N: Hey, I'm back... I'm seriously loving this story. Is that weird? Also, remember the accent while reading!

**I don't own. 'Nuff said.**

**Onward!**

* * *

**Present Day, Delightful Manor, POV: Iggy Ride**

My mind was going a mile a minute, give or take a few seconds.

Alright, situation:

1. I was trapped in the Delightful Dweebs' basement.

2. Five KND operatives were here with me.

3. Four "TND" operatives were here as well.

4. I had no idea what the TND was.

5. They probably won't tell me anyways.

6. I recognize the TND operatives.

7. No one knows who I am.

8. I'm no longer blind.

9. The lights just went out.

Those idiots.

* * *

The seconds the lights went out, everyone but me and the Dorks panicked. The Dweebs didn't panic because they had night-vision goggles. I didn't panic because I was used to being in the dark.

"Everyone, _shut up!_" I yelled. "The more noise you make, the easier it is for them to find you, especially with those crappy goggles they have. They're in a metal robot. If you listen quietly, you'll be able to know when and where they move. Got it?"

I took the following silence as a positive response.

"You can be quiet all you want, but with our goggles we know exactly where you are," the Dorks stated, their weird multiple person voice echoing in the silence. I smirked.

"Then attack me. In the mean time, how about I lay down some ground rules?" I chuckled as they attacked the empty air where I just stood. "Rule number one. Don't lose focus of you're opponent." It seems that they're about to break that rule. "Broken. Rule number two. Study your opponent and learn their strengths and weaknesses." They broke that the second the lights went out. "Broken. Rule number three. Always search someone when you capture them." Especially when that someone enjoys explosives. "Broken. And rule number four?"

Everyone was silent, anticipating my next move. I crouched and aimed. I launched myself off the ground and landed on the glass of the Delightfuls' machine. The thump of my feet echoed loudly throughout the room.

"Before I go on, I think I should explain just how you broke those rules," I continued. "Rule number one is obvious. You let you're anger lead you and you didn't see me dodge. Rule number two needs a little explanation. You see, I recently got an eye transplant. Why? Because for the past four years, I was _blind._ Fighting in the dark is my specialty. Rule number three will be explained in just a moment. Please hold."

I punched the glass and pushed buttons until the lights came back on, avoiding their flailing hands all the while.

"Rule number three is the bomb I just strapped to you're machine. I hope you enjoy the explosion," I told them with a chuckle as I leaped off the broken glass. I motioned for the KND and TND operatives to run, following behind them.

"And finally, rule number four. Don't make me mad." I said. I heard the timer on my hand-made bomb give a beep, signaling the ten second countdown. I started to run. "Broken."

I heard a boom.

I think I'm falling in love with bombs all over again.

* * *

**Present Day, Teens Next Door Moonbase, POV: Numbah Three Kuki Sanban**

The Australian teenager was seen as a threat, apparently.

Probably because of the bomb.

I flashed him wary glances throughout the whole trip. So he opposed the Delightful Teens. That doesn't automatically make him an ally.

An ally would turn over any and all weapons.

An ally wouldn't be making rude comments.

An ally would tell us his _name._

So obviously, he was not an ally. Maybe.

"This him?" Numbah Three-Sixty-Two asked when we herded him in.

"Yep. Long time no see," he grinned. Okay, wait, _what?_ We all looked at him.

"Just who are you?" Numbah One voiced what we were all wondering. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Well," the teen began. "I prefer being called Iggy, but since you won't recognize that name, I guess my real name is fine. I'm Wally Beatles. Long time no see."

* * *

**So obvious, eh? Sorry that it's short, my mom's rushing me to get off soon and I wanted to post this. I hope you liked this. So, what do you think their reactions will be? Because I haven't decided that yet.**

"**Sometimes it rains, sometimes it doesn't."**

**And with those words of wisdom, I bid you goodbye.**

– **Numbah 827**


	4. Step 3: You Make My Bombie Cry

**A/N: Hola. I don't speak Spanish! Cos I take French! So... Salut! Je m'appelle Jessicuh!**

**Haha. Just kidding. My name est Jessica, pas Jessicuh. Aime my Franglais?**

**I'm not very good so don't kill me for butchering the language. Desolee.**

**Je ne suis pas Mr. Warburton ou James Patterson. C'est vrai. Translation: I am not Mr. Warburton or James Patterson. The truth.**

**Onward my minions!**

* * *

**Present Day, Sector V Tree House, POV: Numbah Three Kuki Sanban**

To say that this past week had been weird would have been an understatement. A _huge_ one.

How many of you can say you've hung out with someone who died for years ago? No one? I thought so.

None of us were really sure enough to believe him, but apparently this was Wallabee "Wally" Beatles. Or Iggy Ride, as he now goes by. Because _that's _not suspicious. Not at _all._

So far, this is our evidence:

1. He sounds like Numbah Four.

2. He looks like Wally.

3. He watches what Numbah Four would watch.

4. He says what Wally would say.

5. He was disgusted by my Rainbow Monkeys just like Numbah Four would be.

Our reasoning as to why he can't be Numbah Four? Well, that would be the conversation he was currently having with Hoagie.

* * *

**Present Day, Sector V Tree House, POV: Iggy Ride**

You know what I hate? When people think I'm stupid because I can't read. Well I'm sorry, have you ever read normal writing while _blind?_ Not braille?

No? Exactly my point.

But the only thing I hate more than that? When an idiot thinks they're a genius.

Like right now, for example.

"Look, I think I can make these bombs, okay? I've done it before, I can do it again," Numbah Two said to me, a little annoyed that I was bothering him.

"Dude! You didn't even take any measurements! If you mess up even once that bomb could be a disaster!" I exclaimed, exasperated with my old friend. "And everyone messes up if they don't make the correct measurements!"

"_I'm_ the two by four expert in this Sector, Iggy. Not you. I know what I'm doing. I don't _need _measurements," he told me, a little condescending, I might add. Everyone called me Iggy because they had a hard time accepting that I'm Wally. Plus, it's what I want to be called.

"You don't need them, huh? So you _planned_ to make a bomb that will have blast zone of twenty feet and a fuse time of point zero nine seconds?" I retorted, making the measurements with just a glance. His jaw dropped. "Because if you did, then _yeah,_ you don't need 'em. But let me guess. You _didn't_ plan for that."

"Stop making up fake measurements and let me work," he snapped, not believing me. I glared. I don't care if he told me to leave him alone, that was an insult to my intelligence _and _my knowledge of bombs.

"I'm not making them up. Every _decent_ bomber knows that the amount of sulfur you put in guarantees a twenty foot blast zone. And your wiring is _crud,_ mate. Sorry, but it's true. Those timers you attached ain't gonna work. And you can't throw the bombs. You'll be in the blast zone. The highly explosive blast zone, I might add," I hissed. Word to the wise: when it comes to bombs, _I'm_ the expert. Not you.

"This coming from the guy who can't read!" he shouted in my face. "You say you're Wally! Wally has never been interested in bombs before! You've just proved that you aren't him! Also, I've been making these bombs for years and the timers have always worked! You don't know crap about bombs if you think they won't work!" He was up in my face, no longer at his work table. Absentmindedly, I noted that I was a full head taller than him, unlike when we were ten.

"Fine. Don't believe my measurements," I stated coldly. "Just don't come crying to me when I'm right, just like the time I told you the C.O.O.L.B.U.S needed gas before we headed to moonbase to say goodbye to Numbah One and you _didn't listen to me._" His eyes widened at the reference. "Or the time Cree turned you down for the tenth time. Or when you lost you're goggles." I started to list times he had come to me in tears because I was right and he was wrong. With each new incident, his eyes grew more wide and his skin grew more pale. Eventually, I walked away and left him like that.

* * *

**Present Day, Sector V Tree House, POV: Numbah Three Kuki Sanban**

I sat in shock, utterly bewildered. Iggy walked past me, radiating fury. Numbah Two looked absolutely terrified. Why was Iggy so mad? He'd proved his point. He'd proved that he was Wally. Why the anger? Was he mad that we didn't believe he knew bomb measurements? I don't get him.

"What's going on? Why so pale, Hoags?" Abby questioned, seeing his pale face.

"Iggy just proved he's Wally." And with that, Hoagie wandered away to his room in a daze, completely abandoning his projects.

"What? Numbah Five doesn't understand," Abby complained. Don't worry Abby, you're not alone.

* * *

**Ohhhhhh, Number Two! How dare you insult the bombing skills of Iggy!**

**Anyway, sorry if you don't understand what I was saying up above, I was in a French mood. Franglais is French plus English (Francais and Anglais in French, therefore Franglais).**

**I also want to say that I just realized that I gave Angel the same name as Numbah Five. But hey, it's not that uncommon a name, right? So it's reasonable that they could have the same name! Plus, in this story, Numbah Four's room was closed off when he died. His teammates refused to let anyone replace him in their sector and they refused to let his codename be reused. They never moved any of his stuff and never got over his death. So yeah.**

**As for the point of views, it's mainly going to be Iggy and Numbah Three. Kuki tends to switch between calling people by their codename and their real name, sorta like me. Haha. :)**

"**Take life by the husks!" **

– **Numbah 827**


End file.
